the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life (Game)
is the first installment of the Real Life video games and the third installment of the Fireball Video Game Universe. The Game will be the next-to-be developed after Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection has officially wrapped development and released. This game has been created on Game Maker: Lite. Plot The game takes place on Earth 010, the main verse of the series. After returning home from their jobs, both Baxter Ewers and Amber Ewers come home to see their mother knocked out cold, bloody and infected by what it's called the Dark Dimmension. Amber is aware of this and sets Baxter to explore there before eventually returning. The Two agree to go out and find the one who has caused it, along the way they gather their relatives and Nicolas Mejia. Gameplay Development Updates / News *'March 10th, 2017': It is confirmed that Desi Delao will not be the game's central antagonist. *'April 1st, 2017': Game begins Development early as sprites are being added in. *'April 6th, 2017': The Story has been confirmed to have similar elements to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doctor Strange. *'April 11th, 2017': Health Bars added in! *'April 12th, 2017': Baxter can now fight and shoot his Ki Energy at his opponents, all set and ready to go. 2 Cutscenes, a Title Screen and the Fireball Studios logo added in. *'April 13th, 2017': Voice Acting is now added in the game. *'April 14th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 15th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Amber's sprites made and is soon to be coded Playable. Empty Folders of Gunther Ewers and Wanda Ewers have been added in, thus creating the Ewers Group. *'April 16th, 2017': Sprites of Wanda Ewers of her Masked and Unmasked persona are being developed, and Blood added in. The Rating of the game is confirmed to be rated M. *'April 17th, 2017': Amber Ewers Objects are added in. Wanda's Sprites are being added in early both Masked and Unmasked versions. More Wanda sprites created. Wanda's Bullets and Sword Cresents added in and Gunther Ewers' Green Ki Energy Projectiles added in. *'April 18th, 2017': Wanda finished, Gunther's sprites are being added in. Character Portrait Cards added in to choose the character. *'April 19th, 2017': Gunther finished. All 4 Playable Characters completed. 20 Cutscenes added in. Amber added into the game as a Playable Character. A glimps of the Dark Dimmension has been shown and teasing of what will be The True Main Antagonist of the Game. *'April 20th, 2017': 420 BLAZE IT. The very first enemy added in, the Aslan Dimmension. *'April 23rd, 2017': Gunther added in playable. More Data added in including more Blood. *'April 25th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 29th, 2017': A Selection Screen has been added in, better camera and Lexi Adams and Nicolas Mejia confirmed as Playable. *'April 30th, 2017': More Data being added in. Wanda Ewers added in. Data continued to be inputted in. Lexi and Nicolas's sprites are in development. *'May 3rd, 2017': Wanda Ewers finished. Vent Light confirmed as a Boss Character. *'May 4th, 2017': All Bosses have been confirmed are the following: Smug Wendy's, Sadie Corrine, Amber "Vanessa" Ewers, Ronald McDonald, Sonikku Ewers, Akuma Piero 13, and Gyangu Crip. *'May 5th, 2017': Lexi finished. Characters The Main Playable Characters of the Game. Bosses Gallery Sequels and Spin-Offs It was announced that there will be a spin-off game focusing on Trinity from Earth 101 and about her adventures to finish her father's work and discover her back story and how she went to Earth 010 to meet the current Baxter Ewers of Earth 010 to know the future. Sequels have been unannounced as of for now. Trivia *This Game has been having Development Hell in the past and had to be rewritten and rescripted a few times, before finally coming right back on top. *Originally in the Fireball Video Game Universe, this game was suppost to be the second one to be released, but due to development hell, it was instead the third game, right after Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection as the second game to be in. *Alexis Adams and Wanda Ewers are the only two playable characters to be Bosses at first. **Lexi is at first, under the control of the Dark Dimmension before being eventually defeated. **Wanda actually during this storyline was on the search of her family and decides to fight Baxter and then eventually joins them. *The Stories's elements will be that similar of both Doctor Strange and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Category:Video Games